City of Devils
by CharCorvin
Summary: Draco reflects while in hiding. Songfic set to City of Devils by Yellowcard.
1. Chapter 1

A spider crept slowly over the damp caves walls. It paused, sensing danger. Then, began to dance and cartwheel across the stone. Finally, after giving a short bow it was exterminated in a flash of green light. Draco Malfoy lowered his wand and frowned at the tiny body.

_Man once sang to me_

_Look at you saving the world on your own_

_And I wonder how thing's gonna be_

'_Cause the time here it passes so slow_

He ran a dirty hand through his dirty locks, pushing them away from his clouded eyes. He grabbed a stone off the floor and added another notch to the wall. Twenty notches signified his sentence. And he was sentenced, sentenced for a crime he hadn't committed. Snape had left him, promising to return to him. Draco presumed he'd been killed. He looked out the hidden entrance to stare at the castle on top of the mountain.

_In a city of devils we live_

_Find somebody to learn_

_Boy, you gotta love someone more than yourself_

_I can feel the fire of the city lights burn_

_And it's hard to find angels in Hell_

He'd been able to summon food from the nearby Hogsmeade for the first days that Snape was gone. But the people, scared of the impending war, had fled. Draco was left without food, water, heat. He'd tried desperately to start a fire by wand, but as his body weakened his magic had faltered. So he sat watching the school. The only place he'd really felt at home. Life went on at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Hagrid could be seen tending to his stock of beasts. The professors were running around endlessly searching for new means of protecting the students that might return. Draco knew he was dying. He couldn't go to them without being killed on sight. So he'd starve to death in the cave. The barbaric etchings of his hungry mind would be his only grave marker.

_Flying along_

_And I feel like I don't belong_

_And I can't tell the right from the wrong_

_Why, have I been here so long?_

As he watched from his perch, he feared that Hagrid may have spotted him. Certainly the gamekeeper's eyes searched the mountain, pausing at the mouth of the cave. Draco would have been worried that his white-blond locks had caught the sun, but they had long since become caked with filth. He no longer appeared to be the same arrogant Slytherin that had boasted on the train of his mission. As the task wore on, he became frazzled, even sick. He'd cried then, to the ghost in the bathroom. It didn't bother him, crying. Only when Potter saw. But Draco had paid for his attempt at torture. He'd thought he was dying. Surprisingly, he wasn't as disappointed as he thought. At least, if he died then Dumbledore and the school would be alright. But Dumbledore was dead. And soon, Draco knew he would be too.

_In a city of devils we live_

_Questions I can't seem to find_

_To the answers I already have_

_And you can't see the sky here at night_

_So I guess I can't make my way back_

He thought about going to the school. It was the day after Snape left; Draco had felt the mark on his arm sear painfully. He figured Voldemort was angry, how could he not be? But Draco didn't care about Voldemort anymore. Draco didn't care about his family anymore. Draco didn't even care about Draco anymore.

_Flying along _

_And I feel like I don't belong _

_And I can't tell the right from the wrong_

_And why, have I been here so long?_

The last moments of Dumbledore's life played constantly in his mind. Draco knew that Potter had to be hidden somewhere around. Otherwise the Golden Boy would have burst in during the interrogation. But it hadn't gone as planned. Draco had planned on asking the questions, dealing out fate. But instead he was forced to answer. Answer for everything he had done and everything he was planning to do. For days he was without food or water, the effects had begun. He'd imagine he was back at Hogwarts, running the halls as he should. But then, he'd be Potter, surrounded by his friends…his red-headed girlfriend._ He saw Hermione._ He wondered briefly if she had made it out alright. The delusions had become unbearable, but stopped suddenly. And in that moment, Draco knew this was death. Sounds were slowing; the edge of his vision was growing dim. His heart slowed and he slumped to the ground. He heaved, with his last remaining strength, himself against the cold wall. He could see Hogwarts, he could see the lake, he could see Heaven, he knew. But there was something else.

_What if I wanted you here right now?_

_Would you fall in the fire, burn me down?_

_If I wanted you here right now_

_Would you fall in the fire, burn me down?_

A shadow moved over the entrance. Draco smiled thinking it was Voldemort come to kill him, too bad he was already dead. But the figure was shorter than Draco remembered Voldemort being. The Devil, maybe, coming to collect what was rightfully his? Draco had the impression of shabby robes, a wrinkled face…before he lost all thought.

"Draco? You're going to be fine," Lupin said, pulling the scrawny boy into his arms. "I've got him!"

_**It's hard to find angels in Hell.**_

_(A/N) So, this was supposed to be a one-shot. But I sort of like where it could go. If you want more just review and let me know. Thanks!_


	2. Chapter 2

Draco could feel the sunlight upon his face. For the first time in weeks he felt comfy, even warm. The summer had been unusually cold, even for Europe. So his time in the cave was not inviting. He snuggled down further into the sheets, only half aware of doing so. He was Malfoy, Malfoy's do not snuggle. But damn, it was nice to be warm. He felt himself drifting back to bed, but a growl from his stomach made him open his eyes.

There was someone in the chair beside his bed. Though the face was hidden in her arms, Draco recognized the bushy brown hair that had been tied back.

"Granger?" He croaked, his voice rough with lack of use.

She stirred slightly, shifted her head on her arms, and settled back to sleep.

"Granger?" He tried a little louder.

She looked up, bleary eyed. "Malfoy, you're awake."

"Have you been crying?" He noticed her eyes were lined red and puffy.

"No!" She answered instantly. "Here, drink." She handed him a glass of water. "Wait, not so…"

Draco downed the glass in a single gulp. Immediately it made its way back up. He leaned over the side of the bed and vomited.

"Fast…" Hermione said, cleaning up the mess with her wand. "You haven't eaten in days, you can't drink anything so fast, Malfoy."

"How did I get here?" Draco asked.

_So glad to see you well_

_Overcome and completely silent now_

_With Heaven's help_

_You cast your demons out_

"Lupin and Hagrid found you. They brought you back to the castle," Hermione found herself dabbing at his forehead with a cloth. Draco was stunned for a moment at her ministrations, but they felt just as good as the warm bed.

"Why is everyone helping me?" Draco asked.

"We're not," Harry said from the door. "We just want answers. Then you can leave, as far as I'm concerned."

"How're you feeling," someone asked.

"Tie his hands," another one added.

"Leave him be," Hermione stood up.

"He's a murderer!" a voice yelled.

"He is not." To Draco's surprise it was Harry who spoke.

"Close enough," Draco added, attempting to sit up. Hermione made a move to help him, but he shrugged her off. Finally, being away from the glaring light, he was able to open his eyes more. "Why'd you save me?"

"Why couldn't you kill Dumbledore?" Harry retaliated.

"Because I was scared," Draco answered.

Harry hadn't expected this. "Oh, well, we saved you because you were innocent…kind of. But we aren't keeping you here if you don't want to be. It's bad enough that Voldemort's got one servant in my debt, I think he can stand another."

"I, uh," Draco didn't know how to say it. "I…was thinking, maybe, you wouldn't mind…if I…stayed?"

The voices were riled at once.

"Everyone shut up!" Harry yelled. Even though Harry was one of the youngest in the room, everyone obeyed. "I want to talk to Malfoy alone."

"I want Hermione to stay!" Draco heard himself say. _Why in the fresh hell did I just say that?_

"Okay…" Harry glanced at Hermione. "Everyone out!"

Again, everyone obeyed.

_And not to pull your halo down_

_Around your neck and tug you off your cloud_

_But I'm more than just a little curious_

_How you're planning to go about_

_Making your amends to the dead_

_To the dead._

"Talk." Harry commanded.

Although Draco felt this would have been the perfect opportunity to tell Harry to piss off and get bent, he figured it would be a hindrance to the cause.

"I couldn't do it, Scarhead," Harry glared at him but Draco paid no attention. "You were there, you heard what Dumbledore said. I'm not a murderer, I'm not my father, and I'm defiantly not on the Dark Side. I've never really wanted to be."

"Oh, right. So the 'being proud of your mission and stomping on my face' thing was just an act." Harry smirked. "I see."

"I've been a right prick, haven't I?" Draco bowed his head. "I'm really sorry for well, most of it. You were eavesdropping though, that warranted a broken nose."

"You covered me with the cloak! I could have been gone for days!"

"Well mind your own business and maybe strange things like that wouldn't happen to you, Wonder Boy."

"Strange things? You did it!" Harry stood up.

"Hey! No hitting the wounded." Hermione stood between Draco and Harry.

"He's not wounded, he's just mental!" Harry muttered. "You were proud of your mission. You were proud of being a Death Eater and you were proud of your attempt to kill Albus Dumbledore."

_Recall the deeds as if_

_They're all someone else's atrocious stories_

_Now you stand reborn before us all_

_So glad to see you well_

"I'm not anymore!" Draco screamed, tears springing to his eyes. "Pretend you didn't see me crying in the bathroom then, Potter. You think I liked the idea of loosing everything? Well, Potter? You know how glad I was when you cursed me? It was a way out without anyone's death but my own!"

"It would have made _me_ a murderer." Harry said through gritted teeth.

"Shit happens!" Draco yelled.

This time Hermione was too slow to stop Harry. He full-body tackled Draco to the floor, punching and striking any part of him he could. Draco fought back just as hard, even though he was wounded. Muttered curse words and ramblings were heard from both of them. Finally, Hermione stepped in.

_Leviocorpus! _She thought.

Both boys were jerked apart and hung uselessly upside down. This didn't stop them from continuing to try and hit each other. Hermione smiled at her handy work before dropping both boys painfully to the ground.

_And not to pull your halo down_

_Around your neck and tug you to the ground_

_But I'm more than just a little curious_

_How you're planning to go about _

_Making your amends to the dead_

Bright green eyes locked onto silver and Hermione feared she had let them down too soon. The two stood up, equally slowly and faced each other. Draco's lip was bleeding crimson and Harry's nose had begun to bleed. They glared for a few more seconds before Harry broke the silence.

"Rest up, we'll start tomorrow."

Draco gave a nod of understanding. Harry turned on his heel and left the room.

"What? That's it? What is the matter with boys?" Hermione asked.

"We said what needed to be said." Draco answered, crawling back into the bed.

"You beat the tar out of each other!" Hermione shrieked.

"That's what I meant," Draco snuggled down into the covers.

Hermione heaved a great sigh and turned toward the door.

"Granger!" Draco heard himself say. What was it about this girl that made him do odd things like that. "Can you maybe…it's just. Uh, I was wondering if maybe you'd…."

Hermione understood suddenly the impact of unspoken words. Draco was scared to be alone. What could drive a once so arrogant and powerful man, into some insecure little boy who was afraid to be left alone?

Hermione resumed her place in the chair next to him.

"Uh, Granger?" He asked, fear apparent in his voice.

"No, Malfoy. I'm not getting in the bed."

He let out a soft chuckle, marking the first time he'd laughed in nearly a year.

"I just wanted to say thank you."

"It wasn't me, Malfoy. Lupin found you."

"Lupin?" Draco mumbled as he fell asleep.

_With your halo slipping down_

_Your halo slipping down_

_Your halo slipping down_

_To choke you now._

_(A/N) Okay, I know it was going to be a one-shot, but you've got to tell me what you think about this chapter. I love how the song fit with Draco's past. It's The Noose by A Perfect Circle, just to give props._


	3. Chapter 3

Night had fallen upon Hogwarts Castle and Draco Malfoy was wide awake. Having slept all day long, he welcomed the solitude the night offered. Plus, he had a great view of a sleeping Hermione. A book was held open in her lap and her head rested between her hand and the back of the chair. Her legs were pulled up awkwardly and her foot would slip out, causing her to almost wake. Draco didn't understand why she was staying with him, but he was grateful for it.

_Delusional I believed I could cure it all for you, dear_

_Coax or trick or drive or drag the demons from you_

_Make it right for you, sleeping beauty_

_Truly thought I could magically heal you_

Finally, her foot broke free and she jerked wide awake. After running her hands over her eyes she stood up and looked around, trying to get her bearings. Malfoy watched her, waiting for her to notice him. She began to walk away.

"Don't!" Draco heard himself cry.

Hermione whipped around and looked at him. "I was just going to lay down in a bed. My backs cramped from that chair."

"Oh, right. Sorry, panicked."

"Anything you need to talk about, Malfoy?"

_You're far beyond a visible sign of your awakening_

_Failing miserably to rescue sleeping beauty_

_Drunk on ego truly thought I could make it right_

_If I kissed you one more time to help you face the nightmare_

Oh, God, was there. He'd just spent the last twenty days in a cave going insane. Now he'd returned to Hogwarts, a place he vowed to stay the hell away from. And his greatest enemy's best friend was being nice to him. He didn't deserve it. He didn't deserve _any_ of it.

"Nah," he mumbled to her. "Just don't go too far, okay?"

"I'll just sit back down," she sighed and opened up her book.

"The creature ate its words, it seemed to me strangely weird when I heard this wonder. That it had devoured human speech. A thief in the darkness, gloriously mouthed the source of knowledge. But thee thief was not the least bit wiser for the words in its mouth." Draco quoted.

"Riddles?" Hermione asked, stunned. She thought about it for a moment, then let out an annoyed grin when the answer dawned on her. "A bookworm?"

"Right in one," he said shyly.

"Anything else you want to talk about?"

_But you're far too poisoned for me_

_Such a fool to think that I could wake you from your slumber_

_That I could actually heal you_

_Sleeping beauty poisoned and hopeless_

"I'm sorry," he said.

"I said, is there anything else you want to talk about."

"I heard you, Granger, I said I was sorry."

"Past is past, Malfoy. Just prove to me that you're really worth it."

"And what if I'm not?" Draco asked, not daring to meet her eye.

"If anyone's worth redeeming it's you, Draco." She smiled slightly.

"I just, uh, no one's really ever been kind to me before. I just wanted to say thanks."

"You're welcome, Draco."

_Far beyond a visible sign of your awakening_

_Failing miserably to find a way to comfort you_

_Far beyond a visible sign of your awakening_

_And hiding from some poisoned memory_

The door opened suddenly, drawing the teens' attention from each other. Lupin entered with Harry. Both were sopping wet and looked thoroughly exhausted.

"We found her," Harry panted.

"Who?" Hermione asked, looking confused.

"Draco's mother." Lupin answered her.

"Is she alive?" Draco asked turning to the two men.

They exchanged a glance of dread before turning back to the door.

_Poisoned and hopeless, Sleeping Beauty._

_(A/N) Ohh, yes! Another chapter, this one set to Sleeping Beauty by A Perfect Circle...I'm a bit addicted to them. Don't forget to review! Thanks!_


	4. Chapter 4

"Where is she?" Draco tried to sit up, but Hermione pushed him back down.

"Stay," she muttered. It didn't occur to him to disobey.

Hermione moved closer to the door, blocking Draco's view as they levitated Mrs. Malfoy's prone body into the ward.

"She's uh, well, the thing is this. She was pretty beat up; we went to search your manor, just to check things out. She was there, dungeons." Lupin muttered, looking anywhere but at Draco.

"Will she be okay?" Draco moved to get up again, but Hermione grabbed his hand. He squeezed it.

"We'll let Madam Pomfrey see what she can do, and go from there. Hermione, maybe you could take Draco out, a walk on the grounds?"

"What?" She caught Lupin's eye. "Come on, Draco."

Again, Draco obeyed.

He was so thin, so pale, Hermione noticed as she trailed behind him slightly. He was shaking terribly, but insisted that he was fine. From the moment they stepped out on the grounds, Draco would throw curious glances backwards toward the infirmary. Hermione considered her options. She could comfort him, perhaps pump him for information. She could stay quiet, and let him come to her. She could punch him in the nose again for all the trouble he'd caused them. She was saved the trouble when Draco turned around.

"I want to tell you how sorry I am. For everything." His eyes were blank, void of any emotion. But she felt his words, and that's all she needed.

"I know, Malfoy."

"You don't, Granger. You don't know. You think I liked treating people like that? You think I didn't expect this sort of thing," he motioned toward the hospital. "You think I didn't expect for lives to be put on the line because of how I was acting. Even miles away from home? This is what happens when you screw up, Granger. And I screwed up."

"Draco, you didn't have a choice. He would have killed you."

"Looking back I would have liked to have died." Again, no emotion.

"You ungrateful coward," the words were out before Hermione considered them.

"Coward?" Draco was stunned. "You call me coward? I could have died and saved everyone. Dumbledore, my mother, even you Granger. I know you expect it. You know who they're coming after. It'll be you next."

"Then I'll go down fighting, not hiding in a cave."

There was nothing he could say, and they both knew it.

* * *

"She's going to be fine," the nurse announced to the occupants of the room. "A bit out of sorts, but that generally happens. Where's my other charge?"

"We sent Draco on a walk," Harry answered.

"Lovely, thank you, Doctor Potter."

"Where am I?" Narcissa asked politely from the bed.

"Narcissa," Lupin greeted her.

"Remus Lupin? Why I never thought I'd see the day. You're back at Hogwarts."

"You two knew each other?" Harry asked.

"We went to school together, childhood sweethearts, you might say."

Harry looked back and forth between them.

"That's why you saved him. Because it was her son," Harry stated.

"Harry, this isn't the time."

"Saved him?" Narcissa clasped Lupin's hand. "Draco? You have Draco?"

"He's out on a walk with Hermione," Harry blinked, trying to imagine them dating. "No one ever told me."

"No one would have. After the, uh, marriage."

"You're still sore with me?" Narcissa asked, smiling. Her once beautiful face was littered with small cuts, but she beamed at Lupin anyway. "It was arranged Remus."

"That doesn't mean I wanted to lose you."

"Sweet talk later. That's why we saved Draco?"

"No, we saved Draco because we're good people, Harry. We have to do what's right."

"He killed Dumbledore!" Harry shouted.

"No, Harry. Severus did, you knew that."

"I'm afraid that was my doing," Narcissa frowned. "I asked Severus to make the Unbreakable Vow. Only for Draco, not for Voldemort or any of that. I couldn't watch my son face a fate like that. To kill an innocent? He isn't capable of it."

"So we've noticed," Harry smirked.

"But why Snape, Narcissa?"

"I couldn't do it any other way. Snape needed to be exposed as a rat, and that was one way to do it. I didn't think…I mean," her voice broke suddenly. "I didn't know that Dumbledore would be killed. He's Dumbledore…"

* * *

"I'm sorry for saying that," Hermione whispered as the headed back towards the entrance hall. A Stag patronus sent them a message that Narcissa was alive and well. Draco wasted no time in turning around and sprinting towards the castle. He could only run so far and soon had to catch his breath.

"Considering…all the horrible…things I've said," Draco gasped. "I can…handle it."

"I'm glad your mother is okay."

"Me too," Draco replied.

Draco pushed open the door of the infirmary. There was his mother, propped up in bed, grinning at him. She held open her arms and he ran to her, pulling her close.

"I'm sorry," he whispered over and over. "Please, I'm sorry."

"It's alright, my lamb," she replied, stroking his blond hair. "Everything is going to be okay."

For the first time in a month, Draco fell asleep peacefully without a potion. Only the stroking of his mother's fingers through his hair. Hermione and Harry took this as their sign to leave and after giving a quick goodnight to Narcissa and Lupin, they left.

"This is so complicated."

"It gets worse," Harry laughed. "Malfoy's mother and Lupin used to date."

Hermione smiled, "It's nice to have a little more love in the world. By the way, how are you and Ginny?"

"Well, you know how I said we needed to break up because she would be a target and could possibly get killed and I'd feel really terrible."

"Yes," Hermione urged.

"That was dumb. I miss her a lot. She's reverted back into nervous-Ginny."

"You know, Harry, she's always going to be at risk. Voldemort is going to know you care about her either way. You should enjoy it while you can."

"Point taken, and what of you and Ron?"

"It's not going to work like that. I'll just wait for my knight in shining armor I suppose."

"Or a grimy kid in shredded wizards robes," Harry smirked.

"What?" Hermione failed to hide the blush creeping up her cheeks. _Damnit, Malfoy._

* * *

"He's a good boy, Narcissa, he picked the right path."

"Of course he did," Narcissa smiled at Draco's sleeping form. "He gets it from his father."

Lupin struggled for a moment, and then gave a small non-committal cough. He pushed a strand of Narcissa's blond hair behind her ear and tenderly touched her bruised lip. She returned the gesture, smoothing the crease on his forehead.

"You'll have to hide those, you know?" Narcissa frowned as she drifted toward sleep.

"Hide what?"

"Your eyes," she whispered. "He's got his father's eyes."

* * *

_(A/N) Ahahaha! That is a totally shock, as I planned. Not really, just came to me...But I hope you enjoyed it anyway! Be kind, rewind. Or review, whatever you want._


	5. Chapter 5

Lupin stared.

Draco Malfoy? Draco Lupin. No, that didn't sound right to him at all. In Remus's mind, everything was fine. If Draco Lupin didn't sound right, it was obvious that Draco wasn't his son. Tough logic.

He turned towards the window, checking his eyes. He frowned. They were defiantly Draco's. How had he not noticed before? Probably because the little berk had been being well, a little berk to the shabby wizard.

Draco grew up in a world of riches. He didn't realize that some things, hiding the fact that you're a werewolf, for example, were more important than frivolities.

Remus thought about doing a simple charm to change the color of his eyes, and then he looked back to the sleeping boy, lying protectively beside his mother. Narcissa still as beautiful as before. He remembered watching her on her wedding day, dressed in white, looking like an angel.

"_Keep your bloody head down, Moony!" Sirius shouted, crawling along the pews._

"_We need to go, I can't do this," Remus pleaded._

"_If all else fails you can swoop in at the last moment and rescue your darling princess. Although…her with Malfoy. She'd never want for anything." Sirius replied._

"_Thanks, Padfoot. Really helping." James muttered._

_They made their way to the top floor, which over looked the entire assembly. _

"_You know, Sirius. You are family, you were invited. Why can't we just get a nice seat?" James asked, crawling along the banister._

"_Where's the fun?"_

_The assembly stood, waiting to greet the bride._

_Remus saw her coming from the doors. She was walking slowly towards Lucius, a saddened frown gracing her pale features. Her dress was pure white, Remus swallowed._

"_Nothing like getting away with white, huh?" Sirius poked him._

_James was grateful for his Quidditch reflexes and successfully stopped Remus from attacking Sirius. _

"_Which part of 'we must not be seen' did you not get?" James growled. "Malfoy would have us killed."_

"_There are worse things than getting killed," Sirius craned his neck to check out the ring._

"_Oh, like what?" Remus was unable to stop himself from asking._

"_Well, you could be trapped somewhere. Not alive or dead…just waiting. That would be horrible."_

"_Barking mad," James smiled._

"_Call the asylum," Remus added._

"_I think it's over," Sirius watched Narcissa wipe a tear and take Lucius' arm._

"_It is for you," a cold voice said._

"_Snivellus, come to see the festivities?" Sirius stood up._

"_I've been invited to watch out for miscreants, such as you."_

"_Invited? Or hired, because you'd have a comfy pew if you were invited."_

_Snape lunged at Sirius but in a flash of light he was out cold. The sound attracted the attention of the church. _

"_Time to go," James whispered before turning into a stag. Seconds later he bounded out of the church, a giant black dog following behind._

_Remus was left, without the aid of the moon, watching the woman he loved walk away with the man he hated. And wanted to be. _

_They made eye contact for a moment, before Lucius pulled her gruffly. Their last goodbye._

"What are you thinking about?" A sleepy voice alerted him to Narcissa's side.

"Same as usual," Remus replied, taking her hand.

"I wanted it to be you, Remus. I wanted it to be you."

"I'm sure it's better this way." Remus smiled. "You have a son, a brave son."

"Moony," she brushed her fingers over his. "We have a son."

* * *

"Go." Hermione whispered. "Go talk to her right now or I will never forgive you."

"Never forgive me for what, not talking to somebody," Harry whispered back out the side of his mouth.

"No. I will never forgive you for making me kill you, _Potter_." Potter. Harry gulped. She meant business.

Without realizing what he was doing Harry was halfway across the common room and coming to a halt in front of Ginny Weasley. Who gave a startled squeak and made a move to exit. He grabbed her shoulders.

"No running. Talking."

"No talking," she replied. "Running." She stepped on his foot, and dashed towards the portrait.

"What the bloody hell!" Harry massaged his hurt foot. "What's her deal?"

"She doesn't want you to hurt her again, Harry." It was Neville.

"I don't want to hurt her; I want to be with her. Why can't she see that?"

"You haven't showed her, you dolt." Neville smiled at Harry. "I hope you're a fast runner."

Harry dashed to the window, checking the grounds. A streak of bright red hair was headed towards the Quidditch pitch.

* * *

"I didn't raise him."

"Neither did Lucius," Narcissa stroked Draco's pale locks. "When he was little, his hair was dark. As dark as yours, ironically. I used to watch him from the porch. He was always playing Quidditch and running around with his imaginary friends. Lucius didn't like him getting friendly with Muggles, so he made his own games. Most of them involved grand adventures through the grounds."

"Every time he discovered some new cave or stream, he'd get a look. A look I'd seen on your face many times before you boys went on your own adventures. And I'd swear I had my Remus back." Narcissa's tears slid down her face.

"But it faded, his hair turned blond. Like mine, like _his_. But whenever I looked at his eyes, I knew. I knew he was yours, Remus. He got older, grew into a miniature Lucius. And all traces of you faded, except for his eyes…and his tendency to growl in his sleep."

"He's not a…"

"Werewolf?" Narcissa finished. "I think not. But he is yours Remus. Only one person knew about it and she wanted to tell you so badly. To give you hope that someday everything would be fine. That you…Draco and I would be fine. She never told a soul."

"Lily," Remus smiled. "When I read the announcement of the birth, I broke down, Narcissa. I knew it was over because you had forgotten me…for him. Lily reminded me that it could be worse. As long as you were still alive, there was hope that one day we would be together…." Remus stopped short.

"The announcement, I remember, it never said a middle name. All the other children listed middle names, but it just said Draco Malfoy."

"Moony," Narcissa sighed. "His middle name is Moony. Lucius thought it was because of his pallor."

* * *

"Ginny!" Harry shouted, striding onto the pitch. He had remembered his Firebolt at the last second before racing after her. She was above him, unable to hear his shouts to her. He kicked off hard, soaring straight toward her. He thought he could see her shoulders shaking from laughter, even happiness from flying. But upon closer inspection. He realized she was crying.

"Why, Harry?" she shouted, not turning around to him.

"Why what?" He edged closer to her.

"Why can't I just move on? What's so special about you?"

"Nothing. I'm not special. Ginny, I made a mistake. A huge mistake." He decided if he couldn't be honest miles above the Earth's surface, he'd never be honest with her. "I'm in love with you, Gin. I have been for a long time. I screwed up; I thought I was so sure of everything. I thought that by not being with you would make you safe. I knew that you would be okay without me. But the truth is, Ginny. I'm not okay without you."

Ginny gasped, locking eyes with her emerald-eyed savior. She lips were fighting the urge to smile; she was desperate to be with him. She wanted to be okay, but she didn't want to get hurt.

"No, Harry."

As she dove by him, he reached out to stop her. Successfully knocking her off her broom. She dropped like a lead brick. Harry was grateful for his Quidditch reflexes and sped after her, catching her inches above the rock hard ground.

"I will never hurt you, Ginny Weasley." He buried his hand in her hair. "I promise you, I will never hurt you."

Ginny couldn't resist the urge to make a joke. "Only knock me off my broom?"

"I caught you, Gin. I'm always gonna be here to catch you."

* * *

Hermione knocked slowly on the hospital door, Remus answered it, looking worn.

"Hermione," he said.

"I just wanted to see if Draco was up?"

"Come in, Narcissa wants to meet you." Against her will Hermione was dragged into the room and stood still before Narcissa Malfoy.

"You're Hermione Granger?"

Hermione nodded, not trusting her voice.

"Draco spoke of you often, jealous I think. Or in love, it's hard to tell with teenage boys."

Hermione couldn't help but smile. Draco growled quietly in his sleep. Lupin kept his head down, but a smile of pure joy crept across his face.

"I just wanted to say hello, and tell you how glad I am that Draco has a friend here. It's been miserable for him, I'm afraid."

Draco cracked open one eye, then the other. Hermione smiled at him, he gave a small snort, almost like an animal shaking off an annoying fly. His clear blue eyes were hidden from her view again.

"Oh Merlin," her eyes went wide. "He, oh! His…eyes. They…." she pointed at Lupin.

"You couldn't play dumb just once in your life could you, Hermione?" Remus tried acting angry, but besides being impressed by the quick witch…Remus Lupin was happy.


End file.
